Leonardo Lionheart
Professor Leonardo Lionheart (simply known as Leonardo Lionheart) is a major antagonist in RWBY. He was the headmaster of Haven Academy and a turncoat member of Ozpin's Group. He served as an informant in Mistral for Salem and her organization. He was voiced by Daman Mills. History Background Lionheart is one of Ozpin's associates, but at some point he was confronted and coerced into working for Salem and her organization. He would then provide Salem with information that allowed her to kill several Huntsmen and Huntresses and give Cinder and her team entrance into the Vytal Festival under the guise of being students from Haven, which ultimately resulted in the Fall of Beacon. Volume 4 In "No Safe Haven", after Ruby finishes her letter, Qrow jokes that he is normally the one saving her. Despite their plan to soon meet Leonardo Lionheart, Arthur Watts has already arrived in his office, suggesting that Lionheart is the informant that Salem ordered Watts to meet with in "The Next Step". Volume 5 In "Welcome to Haven", The academy is emptied out, its remaining staff having been given leave after fighting Grimm on the borders of the kingdom. Qrow is unhappy that the Relic is not being protected. It comes out that each Relic is locked in a chamber that only a designated Maiden can open. Qrow reveals that he believes the Spring Maiden is with Raven Branwen, but Lionheart delays going after her. After Qrow and the students leave, Watts ,who had been listening, has his emblem appear on the desk and chides Lionheart for his poor improvisation skill. Arthur Watts who was listening to the whole conversation, contacts him and tells Lionheart he needs to work on improvisation. In "Dread in the Air", Watts appears and takes Lionheart to a Seer, which establishes connection between them and Salem. Lionheart then gives his report about the location of the Spring Maiden and implores her to hurry because he is at odds with Qrow. He is suddenly choked by the Seer, and Salem warns him not to overstep his boundaries before she has the Grimm let him go. In "True Colors", It is then revealed that Lionheart made the call at Raven Branwen’s behest. She asks him why he would work for Salem, to which Lionheart answers that he’s afraid of her, and could tell that Raven is too. Raven, however, denies his claims, despite how she actually feels deep down. In "The More the Merrier", Lionheart waits at Haven to meet with Qrow and co. for the ambush. He is concerned, however, when he sees that they brought their weapons. Raven arrives and reveals they both arranged an ambush, allowing Cinder's Faction, along with Vernal, to get inside Haven just as Hazel Rainart arrives with Adam Taurus and the White Fang. It is subsequently revealed that not only was Lionheart contacting Salem for years, but that he was also responsible for getting Cinder's Faction inside the Vytal Festival, thus being indirectly responsible for the Fall of Beacon. Qrow then becomes angry at Lionheart, particularly when figuring out the reason he couldn't find any Huntsmen or Huntresses was that Lionheart sent them all to die. While the fighting breaks out, Oscar confronts Lionheart, and the latter soon figures out Ozpin has already reincarnated inside Oscar. During their battle, Lionheart contemplates bringing Oscar to Salem, reasoning that if he brings Ozpin directly to her, he can be free of her influence. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Oscar swiftly defeats Lionheart, sending him tumbling down. But Lionheart reveals to Hazel that Ozpin has already reincarnated inside Oscar, sending Hazel into a blind rage. Lionheart assists Hazel by shooting at Oscar from long distance, and continues to do so throughout "Downfall". In "Haven's Fate", upon realizing the Mistral authorities have arrived and they stop the White Fang, Lionheart flees the battle into his office. Salem contacts Lionheart one more time through a Seer, demanding to know why he's running and if there's something he should tell her. He attempts to blame Cinder Fall for deviating from the original plan. He pleads with her at first for mercy, stating he can still be useful, only to fire at the Seer upon not receiving an answer. She quickly disarms him, and as he attempts to run away, the Seer drags him away while he desperately begs for mercy once more, only to be gruesomely murdered by her. Volume 6 In "Argus Limited", Qrow reveals a cover story for the Battle of Haven; in order to preserve the public's image of the academies and Huntsmen, Lionheart is told to have died defending his school from the White Fang. Powers and Abilities Lionheart is armed with a Dust-loaded disk-shaped weapon strapped to his wrist from which he can launch conjured Dust projectiles. Additionally, as with most RWBY characters, he possesses an Aura that can protect him from injury and heal minor wounds. Quotes Trivia *Lionheart alludes to the Cowardly Lion from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Navigation Category:RWBY Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Delusional Category:Protagonists Category:Traitor Category:Necessary Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spy Category:Posthumous Category:Homicidal